Why
by twenty-one clouds
Summary: It came as a shock to everyone. It wasn't even possible. But it happened. It really did-He really did.


**This fic was originally supposed to be a 'chaptered' mystery fic. But oh well. I honestly think how I wrote was very..._notreallygoodoranything _So yeah, posting it for the sake of uhm...idonreallyknow. I tried.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why..."<p>

Nothing else could be heard but the pitter-patter of the cloud's baby raindrops, and the silent sobs of a certain someone. A man lied down on a king-sized bed in a pitch black room, his arm covering his watered eyes, the tears continually cascading through his cheeks.

It had only been a day. A day since

"Kyoya."

Hibari Kyoya killed himself.

* * *

><p>It came as a shock to all who knew him, this "Hibari Kyoya". Because it was simply impossible, it was obviously unbelievable that this person would be as weak as to end his own life. The logic in everything would be lost if that were to happen.<p>

But the logic did disappear, because well, he did. He disappeared and put an end to this so-called "logic".

Hibari Kyoya was feared by many. The "Strongest Guardian" of the strongest mafia family should be right? And yet, the question was "Why?"

Why had he done it? It plagued everyone's mind.

Especially his Sky, the person he was closest to. The person who he had opened up to. The person he had made love to.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p>The mafia boss' sobs refused to stop. He couldn't stop it. His heart kept clenching as all his memories with Kyoya course through his mind. He refused to accept it. No, it was just impossible.<p>

There was no way Hibari Kyoya died, much less kill himself.

But it was useless. He knew he was gone. He saw the body, and it was without a doubt Kyoya's real body. There was no way he would mistake the body that he had touched countless times.

The body that enveloped his own with warmth.

The body that protected him from all harm.

His silent sobs turned louder and louder, transforming into loud wails. He could no longer help it. Mafia boss or not, he couldn't take it. The person he held dear the most had now slipped through his hands. And he didn't know why. There were no signs or warnings whatsoever. It just happened.

He was supposed to understand, to know. Because before he was his Sky, he was his lover- a known fact to everyone in his family-his _famiglia_. They had tried everything to prove that at least, Hibari Kyoya did not commit suicide, because they knew that it would make Tsuna feel the tiniest bit better. But no, the facts don't lie. Everything they got just pointed out that Hibari Kyoya did kill himself even more.

Tsuna tried his best to crack a smile and thank them, say that he would be okay, but they all knew behind that wary lifeless smile, that no. _There was no way he was going to be okay_.

They all understood that no one could replace Kyoya's place in Tsuna's vast heart, they had accepted the fact ages ago.

And as much as they wanted to be mad at the cloud guardian for doing what he did, they couldn't because they also knew there was a reason, a reason that they were surprised to know their Sky did not know either.

Tsuna curled up in his bed, hugging Kyoya's pillow close to his chest. Anger, sadness, confusion...he did not know what to feel anymore.

Of all things that could've happened this just had to happen, right? The path that led to Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya to a "them" was a long, hard one.

They were both well-known figures in the mafia world, almost everyone out of the Vongola Family were out for their heads. The alone time they had was scarce, being both busy men rarely having any breaks or any day-offs at all. But now...

Tsuna burried his face on the pillow, inhaling Kyoya's unique scent. He let it fill his senses, his mind, his heart, his whole being.

He needs to be strong, he knows. The Boss of the Vongola Family always needs to be strong...and yet...

What would he do now without Kyoya? Kyoya was his other half. And without him he-

"It is the sky that allows the cloud to move about freely…"

Those words echoed in his mind repeatedly. That was the time he had lost his already little self-confidence, Kyoya's words, his actions...it allowed him to understand what he had to do, what he needed to do, to know what was truly important.

But a thought had always been running in his mind ever since, "Isn't it the clouds that fill the sky..." Tsuna utters softly in between his quiet sobs, his tears had dried up from his previous wailing, but the tears still threatened to fall as thoughts of Kyoya continually go through his mind, and so the tears continue to fall.

He needs Kyoya more than anything or anyone in the world. And that would probably the most selfish sentence he said in his entire existence.

"Kyoya..." Tsuna says, now staring up at his dark ceiling not minding to even wipe the tears from his face

anymore, it wouldn't stop from multiplying anyway.

True, he had his guardians with him all the time to support him through everything. But Kyoya was different. His silent encouraging, his small comments made him feel so confident. When he accepted the title of "Vongola Decimo" he was a nervous wreck, surely he had improved and was nowhere near his "dame" self anymore, but it was still there. It was part of him, a part of Sawada Tsunayoshi. And only Hibari Kyoya could fill it.

The day Hibari Kyoya suddenly confessed to him was the best day he ever had. He had feelings for him ever since they graduated middle school, but knowing he had no chance thinking that his feelings would never be returned, he decided to keep it all to himself.

And that day he had cried tears of joy. It was the same day he took on the responsibility of being the Vongola's Boss.

But yesterday and today...he cried, and cried, and cried...out of sadness.

When he received the report yesterday he refused to believe it. Even if his Hyper Intuition kept ringing he didn't want to believe it. Yesterday was supposed to be just another normal day. But when he had seen it with his own eyes...he was devastated. His heart stopped beating and his body kept shaking.

His tears kept falling as he approached the lifeless body that seemed to be invincible in the battlefield...as he held the cold hand that kept pushing him forward and get through another day...as he caressed the pale cheek that only he could see tainted with the slightest tint of red...as he pressed his soft lips to the other's no longer responding ones, the pair that kept him alive and breathing to this moment. But it was all gone.

He's gone.

Hibari Kyoya is dead.

And one question never to be answered will remain forever in his mind.

"Why?"

Tsuna held the knife Kyoya used tightly. Kyoya may have been strong, may have seemed invincible, but Hibari Kyoya was still human. And a cut to vital spot like that was sure enough to kill someone.

"Why? Why? Why?!"

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Tsuna continuously stabbed the bed he used to share with his beloved. The water that had escaped his once warm light-filled eyes could've probably drowned him already.

But he did not need any water to drown, because even without any he was already drowning. Drowning in loneliness, in confusion.

"Why..." Tsuna couldn't utter anything else but 'Why' and 'Kyoya' whatever else could he?

For he didn't know. He wanted answers, but those answers never will he be able to get.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading this thing. And don't get me wrong...I ABSOLUTELY LOVE AND ADORE HIBARI KYOYA...the reason why I wanted to try this out, ya know...that feeling?<strong>


End file.
